


Far From Lost

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jonathan POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Jonathan stares ahead, feeling the pull and embracing the fact that his sister listened to his cry. Clary. She’s there, standing in front of him, the force of the magic of her rune hitting him with a wave of warmth and light which he embraces: everything she is, and everything he isn’t.Everything he could never be.And then both are gone, Clary and the feeling she brings him, leaving him cold and alone in a room far too empty and sterile.She wasn’t helping him.





	Far From Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 1) Jonathan POV re the moment he realizes his sister locked him in the cell and he freaked out

“Sister, help me!” He watches the expression on her face shift - a flicker of sympathy for just a moment in the midst of the pain she feels in her neck through their bond, the fear she feels at seeing her friends hurt and bleeding on the ground around them - and thinks that it’s enough. She’s drawing a rune in the air, creating one just for him. 

Jonathan stares ahead, feeling the pull and embracing the fact that his sister listened to his cry.  Clary. She’s there, standing in front of him, the force of the magic of her rune hitting him with a wave of warmth and light which he embraces: everything she is, and everything he isn’t. 

Everything he could never be. 

And then both are gone, Clary and the feeling she brings him, leaving him cold and alone in a room far too empty and sterile. 

She wasn’t helping him. 

It takes him a second to process, that she sent him away. She was there,  _ right there _ , and she sent him away like she was a pet that needed scolding, or a child in time-out. He had enough of those ‘think about what you’ve done’ moments with Valentine to know. 

If that’s how they see him then he’ll throw a tantrum befitting his punishment. 

A scream of primal frustration erupts from him, manifesting in punches that land on solid, unbreakable glass, cries muffled by the walls around him. It serves no practical purpose but it feels better than doing nothing, so he yells and hits until his knuckles bleed and his voice goes hoarse. 

Everything he’s done since the moment the rune was placed on them - the moment he was brought back to life, the moment he reached out and grabbed her hand - every single decision he made was to bring them closer together. To win her love, her trust - to bring the Morgenstern siblings to the status and power they were meant for. Clary is extraordinary. They were both born for greatness and they’ll achieve it. Together. 

Every moment they’re together, the closer he gets to her and the closer she feels to him. The bond is a beautiful gift. Clary just needs to realize it, too. 

Jonathan isn’t sure how long he’s left alone to stare blankly ahead down a long, empty hallway before he hears a mechanical noise from the far end. The noise is too loud in his ears after growing used to the silence. 

An elevator comes to a stop and doors open, from which no less than a dozen armed Shadowhunters emerge. They stop at positions equally spaced out along the walls of the hall until the row is full and only two remain to approach him: 

Isabelle, a woman once so broken he helped her up the pieces of her very soul. He was so gentle with her and she was so kind in return, grateful for his assistance. He’d done it to gain her trust and the favor of her family, and he wonders if any of those feelings still linger for him within her. 

And Jace, the son Valentine would rather have - would rather love. The Golden Child to salvage, where Jonathan would only ever be a product of irredeemable darkness. 

Jace and Isabelle stand in front of him, Jace with a bundle of white fabric and chains in his arms, Isabelle with her electrum whip and a taser - no doubt also infused with the substance - in hand.  

“Stand in the far corner of the cell,” Jace says, tone layered with false confidence. 

“You’d do well to be gentle with me,” Jonathan points out as two guards move behind Jace and Isabelle, already sensing that this isn’t going to be easy for them. “We wouldn’t want my dear sister getting hurt, would we?” He eyes Isabelle. “You’d be surprised how much that  _ burns  _ and how  _ long _ I can endure it. I wonder if Clary can say the same...” 

Jonathan doesn’t want to hurt Clary, but it’s her fault he’s in here and if that ends up the byproduct of her impulsive decision to trap him here then she only has herself to blame. 

Jace eyes him carefully, the flash of concern evident on his features. They all know the order that follows is full of questionable morals and clouded judgment, the good of the many put at risk for the good of one. 

For Clary.

Where Clary is his strength, she's their weakness. 

“Minimal force.” Jace instructs, and Jonathan smirks. He’s already winning, already has the upper hand.   
  
With this sort of influence he can manipulate. He can maneuver around it. He might even be able to bargain. 

They won’t kill him. They don’t even want to  _ hurt _ him. 

 And in that moment he knows hope is far from lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell) while we all hang out waiting for someone to #SaveShadowhunters ! <3)


End file.
